The love between the two
by PastLives
Summary: Germany was worried Italy has'nt come to the Axis meeting but things quickly heat up between the two. Contains Yaoi GermanyxItaly.I'm new please tell me what you think ..


Germany was worried because Italy actually wasn't attached to him. His heart kinda sank when he didn't go to the Axis meeting. After the meeting Ludwig went to the clingy boys house , without knoking he walked in. "Italy where are you …?" , he questioned looking around.

Romano was slightly shocked at the voice of the German man , "Ludwig.." he mumbled. Italy had came with a cold but he was getting over it. He didn't want anyone sick so he stayed home. He watched the door to see the other nation barge in.

"What are you doing ? why didn't you go to the meeting Romano !" , he shouted actually jvae slight feelings for the man. He saw the face on Italy's face , a frown. Ludwig felt guilt so he walked over to the bed where he was laying. " I'm sorry.. I was just a bit worried about you. Next time tell me so I can check on you."

Italy's frown disapered and a smile replaced it. He sat up and crawled into the other nation's lap. " Ludwig were you really worried about me ..?" he laid his head on the bigger man's chest. " I'm glad and your right I should have told you. Could you stay over .."

Germany flushed. He was going to yell for the male to get off but stopped himself because he was sick. "fine but don't be so close to me I don't like it .." he lied. He slowly wrapped his arms around him.

Italy smiled positioning him self so he was facing Germany face to face. "Ludwig~"he sang his 'lovers' name. "we don't go on dates anymore" he pouted with frown. His shining with sadness. "I missed it.." , he mumbled wrapping his around Ludwig's neck.

Germany couldn't help him self much longer. He closed his eyes wrapping his fingers between the man's hair he will soon make into his lover. He pushed his lips into Romano's already knowing he would accept but he was still a bit nervous. He bit down on Romano's lower lip asking for entrance. When he got entrance he sucked on his tongue then explored his mouth.

Italy let a moan escape his lips. His face flushed keeping his eyes shut tight. He undid his own jeans and went under his boxers stroking himself not being shy. He was surprised to feel the German's hands touch his now throbbing hard length. He moaned each time the other nation stroked him making there mouths vibrate at the noise.

Germany kept stroking then stopped wanting more. He pulled down his own pants then boxers , "suck..". To his surprise he heard the other male giggle then crawl off his lap spreading his legs as he sucked him.

The Italian man was sucking the German man slowly teasing him. Hearing the moans in his ear as music. He licked the mans opening pressing his tongue. The other nation started to cum but Romano quickly swallowed all. He sat up giggling. "What do I get" he smiled big looking at his mate.

Germany looked at the male blushing slightly. " In order to receive things from me you have to be mine." He wanted the childish man to be his so badly. He stayed tuff for he was that kind of man.

Italy gave a frown. " I thought you were .. I have always been by your side .. why havent you noticed .." he sighed feeling his heart drop and have slightly regretted what he had just done. When he was going to get up to leave so he could cry he felt a pull on his arm. He looked down to see Germany's serious look with blush. He slightly smiled as he saw the blush.

" I'm sorry. I should have realized from the beginning that you did care. I love you Italy.." he blushed more as he admitted his love. He looked away from the Italian man. Italy had laid Germany down on the bed so he could lay ontop of him. He smiled wrapping his arms around the small mans body.

Italy didn't care much for the sex but he did care a lot for the man. "I love you to Ludwig" he giggled feeling his cheeks turn red. " I will always cling to you.." , he always clinged to the man no matter what. He felt kinda sleepy. He yawned snuggling against the bigger mans chest. " Sleep with me tonight".

Germany kinda frowned for he wanted more but he would attack his lover the next morning for sure he thought. He held the man tight against him with a huge smile on his face. After the smaller man had yawned he followed it with his own. " I will always sleep with you" , he knew it was cheesy but he was only soft to his lover. He always has been when they were alone. He closed his falling asleep already having the man ontop of him fast asleep. He quickly pecked the males head then drifted off to sleep.


End file.
